sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αμύντας Δα \Μακεδονία
Αμύντας ο Απεχθής Amyntas thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αμύντας Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Μακεδονίας - Μισθοφόρος στρατηγός της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Ανταπαιτητής έπαρχος της Αιγύπτου - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Αμύντας" συνδέεται με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Ορεστίδες ? - Πατέρας: Αντίοχος ο Αφανής - Μητέρα: - Αδελφός: Άτταλος ο Απεχθής (?) - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Κλεοπάτρα Γ', σύζυγος Φιλίππου Β' (?) Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Εικάζεται ότι *ο Αμύντας, ο πατέρας της Κλεοπάτρας, της τελευταίας συζύγου του Φιλίππου και *ο Αμύντας, ο υιός του Αντιόχου, ο απεχθέστερος εχθρός του Μ. Αλέξανδρου, που διέφυγε στην Μ. Ασία αμέσως μετά την ανάρρηση του Αλεξάνδρου πρέπει να είναι το ίδιο πρόσωπο. Και εφόσον είναι δεδομένο ότι η Κλεοπάτρα ήταν ανιψιά του Αττάλου του Απεχθούς, επομένως αυτός πρέπει να είναι και αδελφός του Αμύντου. Είναι ενδεχόμενο να ανήκει στον Οίκο των Ορεστιδών (οπότε, έτσι εξηγείται και η εμμονή του Φιλίππου Β' να νυμφευθεί την θυγατέρα του, μία πράξη που θα σταθεροποιούσε την ένταξη της Ορεστίδας στο Μακεδονικό Κράτος). Son of Antiochus, was a Macedonian general, fugitive and traitor. As officer of Philip II, he and Amyntas (son of Perdiccas) were awarded proxenies by the Oropians in Boeotia before 338 BC. After the death of Philip II, Amyntas fled from Macedonia. Arrian (p. 17, f.) ascribes his flight from Macedonia to his hatred and fear of Alexander the Great; the ground of these feelings is not stated, but Mitford (ch. 44. sect. 1) connects him with the plot of Pausanias of Orestis and the murder of Philip. He took refuge in Ephesus under Persian protection; whence, however, after the battle of the Granicus, fearing the approach of Alexander, he escaped with the Greek mercenaries who garrisoned the place, and fled to the court of Darius. In the winter of the same year, 333 BC, while Alexander was at Phaselis in Lycia, discovery was made of a plot against his life, in which Amyntas was implicated. He appears to have acted as the channel through whom Darius had been negotiating with Alexander of Lyncestis, and had promised to aid him in mounting the Macedonian throne on condition of assassinating Alexander. The design was discovered through the confession of Asisines, a Persian, whom Darius had despatched on a secret mission to the Lyncestian, and who was apprehended by Parmenion in Phrygia. At the battle of Issus we hear again of Amyntas as a commander of Greek mercenaries in the Persian service and Plutarch and Arrian mention his advice vainly given to Darius shortly before, to await Alexander's approach in the large open plains to the westward of Cilicia. On the defeat of the Persians at the battle of Issus, Amyntas fled with a large body of Greeks to Tripolis (region of Phoenicia) . There he seized some ships, with which he passed over to Cyprus, and thence to Egypt, of the sovereignty of which—a double traitor—he designed to possess himself. The gates of Pelusium were opened to him on his pretending that he came with authority from Darius : thence he pressed on to Memphis, and being-joined by a large number of Egyptians, defeated in a battle the Persian garrison under Mazaces. But this victory made his troops overconfident and incautious, and, while they were dispersed for plunder, Mazaces sallied forth upon them, and Amyntas himself was killed with the greater part of his men. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σκυθαίος * Στάσανδρος * Δόκιμος * Αρριδαίος * Φιλόξενος * Νικάνωρ * Πευκέστας * Αμφίμαχος * Σιβύρτιος * Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι * Αργεάδες * Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου